Always For You- The First Capitol Games
by RueThisDay
Summary: When Catriona escapes to the Capitol from District 12, she expects a better life. But now the Rebels have taken over, and they have started a new era of The Hunger Games: The Capitol Games! Can she survive the rising odds? T because it's The Hunger Games. (My First Fanfic The story is way better than this summary, promise!) I do not own HG. ENJOY!
1. The Prologue & The Announcement

**Prologue:**

I lie, spread-eagled, on the luxurious covers of my capitol bed. When I'm alone like this, my thoughts go back to the many things that I try, and fail, to keep locked away. Struggling, my mind grasps at the latest fashion, but the mental door is open, and the memories are too strong…

_My Father, just before the accident, looking handsome, as always… The Funeral, and the scared looking, dark haired girl who sat in front of me, comforting her Mother and Sister… The 70__th__ games that snatched my younger, twin siblings and my Mother too… The week I came too close to starvation, and was forced to sell my last possession – my body… The 74__th__ games that stole my Peeta, the boy unlike any other, and smashed my heart, hopes, and ability to like Mockingjays… The day waves of new Peacekeepers came to district 12, and the Hob was destroyed, leaving me and so many others in the dust…The day I hid amongst the coal… My first glimpse of the Capitol… The wondrous moment, when I discovered that I was actually very good at designing dresses, and started a new business… My First award; Best Young Designer… The terrible, terrible day when the rebels first attacked… The many more hours of death and misery that the rebels brought… And, finally, Domination. Being overtaken by the girl sat, terrified, at the funeral; the girl who stole my heart's desire, by accident; The Mockingjay; the girl who's fault it was for the destroyal of the Hob, and the rest of district 12… Being overtaken by Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The Main Square of the Capitol is packed. Full of ridiculous wigs and make-up that doesn't match outfits. Not that the outfits match anything.

Silence falls as Katniss Everdeen (The Snake) steps up to the microphone. You can tell that she's recovering; she is still covered in gruesome wounds and scars.

"The Rebels" She begins. There are a series of 'boo's from the crowd, but Katniss continues "Have decided to have another Hunger Games." Everyone cheers, starts chatting.

_Idiots._ I wait for the twist. She is still on stage, waiting for quiet. It doesn't come.

"But" She yells, above the noise, and I can hear everyone turning to listen. "We are going to reap from the children of the Capitol" Silence "The Reaping will be tomorrow. That is all."

Then she turns and goes, just as it sinks in. I grimace, and head back towards my apartment, just as the screams begin.


	2. The Reaping

I stare into my massive wardrobe. How do I want to appear, if I get reaped? Not that I will, it's not like I'm anyone important's daughter. Most likely, they'll have it rigged to pick out Snow's Kids.

Eventually, I pick out a simple, slim-fit, blue cocktail dress with a hem-line that stops halfway down my thighs. I'm quite tall and slim, with dirty-blonde hair and grey eyes. If I do get picked, I can always play it flirty, for a quick way to get sponsors.

I have just picked out a pair of tall, navy boots, when the doorbell goes. I know who it is – Octaviel Snow.

She's supposedly my 'Best Friend', but she really, really annoys me; all she ever does is talk, and all she ever talks about is dresses. That and stupid, irrelevant problems. Now, though, she has a real problem, and she's probably here to wail and ask for non-existent help, but I can't exactly shut the door in her face. So I let her in.

"Catriona! I'm going to die! What am I going to do?!" She wails, breaking down in tears.

"Calm down, you'll be fine!" I soothe

"No, I won't, and you know it!"

I am about to say that someone will probably volunteer for her, when an important announcement flashes up from the Projector.

"Important announcement: there will be no volunteers for children above 13 in this year's games! Also, the Capitol has been split into 12 different areas," A map appears on the screen. My house is in 12, and Octaviel's house is in 11. "These will represent the twelve districts. However, the Reaping will take place in the Main Square. That is all."

Octaviel gasps, and bursts into tears again.

"I'm going to die! Noooo!"

I sigh at her then retort with:

"Octaviel Snow! You are not going to die! You'll be fine! Snap out of it!"

She sniffs, hiccups, and then looks at her (designer) watch.

"We should be going" She mutters.

* * *

An awkward silence fills the packed square, as we file in. We are sorted by where you live, rather than by age, so Octaviel goes off with one of her many minions, leaving me alone. My body tenses as Katniss steps up.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour." She says it sarcastically, her voice full of hatred and venom. _Snake_. "District One, ladies first." She selects the white slip. The crowd holds it's breath as she opens it. "Sefie Wincas" A shocked-looking girl steps up. She's in my English class at school.

It continues in this way; from district 2, its Seneca Crane's children – Kethy and Pescas; district 4 brings a tough-looking girl called Calluella Alœn, with a mountain of a boy called Connia. They both Volunteered.

For district 6, Effie Trinket's daughter, Ellia, is chosen. She is the spitting image of Effie. Pretia, the granddaughter of Caesar Flickerman, is reaped from district 7.

All too soon, it's time for district 11:

"Octaviel Snow and Nero Kollins"

Octaviel stumbles up. When she gets on stage, she faints, and the boy catches her. You can see in his eyes that he fancies her. Mind you, he's probably not the only one. Octaviel is a boy magnet, and gets through them at a pace too. She's tall, blonde, blue-eyed…

Katniss coughs, interrupting the district 11 lovebirds, and picks the last two names.

"Finally, district 12. Stian Snow," I'm shocked. I didn't know Octaviel had a brother! "And Catriona Dobravilsky"

I freeze, wide eyed. Me? Someone pushes me from behind, and I slowly step forward, my legs only just moving. As I look up, Katniss' gaze meets mine. A flicker of recognition flies across her face then dies. She looks away. _Life Thief._

I reach the stage, and follow the tributes into Snow's mansion – the Justice Building of the Capitol. I am led into a small room, the door shut behind me. I'm not expecting any visitors – it's not like I have any family here…

Silence absorbs the room. Seconds drag on for hours.

Suddenly, the door opens, and two rebel soldiers take me down to the car that will take the tributes to the remake centre…


	3. The Parade

I squeeze my eyes shut again, as my prep team hose me down again. My eyes only open when they leave.

My prep actually only took a few minutes. I've heard of tributes who took hours to get sorted!

Carefully, I pull myself up, and look around. I'm in a plain, dark room with one hard bench in the corner. I'm sitting on the bench. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a towelled bath-robe, handing over the corner of a folding screen, and pull it on, just as the door opens, and my stylist walks in.

He's tall, scrawny, and, from the ridiculous outfit he's wearing, very capitol. I sigh, relax my tense back. This is ridiculous – I was hoping for someone who wouldn't mess up my chances in the Arena, image, and reputation. Maybe I could talk him round. Maybe.

Astonished, I stare, open-mouthed at the design my stylist, Tarquin, holds before me on a hanger.

It's beautifully shocking; just what I need to wow the crowd!

The whole outfit looks like it's made of metal, with the chest and shirt ending in massive, golden spikes. Tarquin un-clips the dress and I step in. Then he closes the back, like I'm in a huge metal case, and hands me the jewellery; large, gold cuffs, with more massive spikes on; long, dangly, spiky earrings; a gorgeous, gold, spiked crown; and, finally, tall, pointed, metal boots.

When I'm finally in, I walk (Carefully – I don't want to be impaled!) to the area where my prep team will apply make-up. They cover every inch of showing skin in a thin, translucent, paint-like substance, and add a lick of black eyeliner over my eyes.

Finally, I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, while someone dyes the ends of my hair temporarily gold, and styles it to make it look spiked. Overall, it looks breathtaking!

"I love it!" I splutter.

"Let's hope the crowd will too" Tarquin replies, and leads me down to the stable-like waiting area where all of the tributes gather and make last minute adjustments to their outfits.

I stand and wait aboard my chariot, and get my first proper look at Stian Snow, Octaviel's brother and my district partner. Like Octaviel, he is tall, blonde and blue-eyed, but he is also very athletic – magnet for girls, and, from the way he looks at some of them, probably quite a playboy. _Just like his disgusting Father_.

President Snow was the reason that I tried dress designing.

I look back at Stian. He is wearing a gold, jagged-edged suit; to match my sleeveless, metal frock.

Actually, we look alright, compared to everyone else. From here, it looks as though every other pair's stylist is checking some special effect, thanks to Cinna, the district 12 stylist, the years that Katniss was in the games.

From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Octaviel, and can't help but stare; she and her partner are dressed as giant, green apples! Stian follows my gaze, and starts laughing with me. Octaviel spots us, pulls a face, and goes into strop mode, her district partner trying to comfort her. She better calm down quick, because the chariots are pulling out of the stable, and starting down between the crowds…

* * *

**Peeta's POV: **

"You're live" says the voice in my ear. I look away from the emerging line of lit-up tributes, turn towards the camera.

"Well, what a bright collection we have here!" I begin "District One, representing luxury, covered in fluttering feathers, there!

"District two as, err, light-up stone monsters… But district three, wow! Tangled in sparking cables!

"District 4, oh, I love that! Scales!" I flash a grin towards the camera, trying to act like Caesar Flickerman, and hide the bubble of hatred that I feel for this whole idea. Stop the Hunger Games, yeah, right!

"Oh, not wearing much, district five! And the district 6 tributes appear to be covered in wheels… That's Effie Trinket's daughter, isn't it?

"The traditional trees again for seven, I see, but light up leaves, nice… Are district eight…?" I throw a mock-confused look at the camera.

"Nine, as a corn field. And there's the scythe! Glowing cows?! Well, ha! Could be worse; district 11 are apples! And finally… Oh, wow! What is district 12 wearing?!

* * *

**Catriona's POV:**

Stian and I hold our joined hands aloft, making the crowd roar even loader. I stare, defiantly, at them all, as if daring them to challenge me.

_They look like wild animals. Was that what past tributes have seen us as? Animals?_

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

I don't need to say anything, that girl's face does it for me; _'Rip me from my comfort, will you? Ha! Not Likely!' _

The cameras are definitely not on me, so I can peer and grimace all I want. I stare at her. The face seems familiar, but there's nowhere I could possibly have seen her before. She doesn't look like the sort to go mad over tributes… I feel that I'm just about to put my finger on it when my thoughts are interrupted by the new rebel leader, President Hawthorne.

He used to live in district 12, and was actually a good friend of Katniss', but he got voted president for services to the rebellion. Plus, he was good friends with most of the committee. I don't like him because he's too close to Katniss, still, but, I have to admit, he is a good president.

He begins with the usual speech:

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

With that, the tributes are dismissed, so I leave the studio. By the time I reach my apartment, any thoughts of the girl from '12' are gone; replaced by Katniss.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, a decent-sized chapter! Sorry about the really, really short ones at the beginning, and thank you so much for reading this far! Hope that you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	4. The 1st Day of Training

Today is our first training day. I sit at the breakfast table, but I don't feel hungry. Every time I blink, and even when I don't, I see the crowd from the parade, last night. How they were like wild animals, baying for blood… But the thing was, they weren't all from the Capitol. In fact, about half of the people there were from the districts.

"That was quite a performance, last night." A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up, and see… Katniss.

"What do you want?" I snarl. She ignores me, looks at Stian.

"What were you representing?" She asks. I glare at her back, as Stian replies.

"I think we were representing the fact that district 12 was blown up, but I don't really know – you'd have to ask my stylist, she didn't tell me"

Katniss nods, a strange expression on her face, then turns to go. At the last second, she remembers something.

"Training starts at 9. You might want to get down there, now."

I look at the clock. As much as I hate to even think it, she's right.

* * *

I lift the bow, pull back the string, breathe in, deeply, and loose the arrow. Miss. I curse under my breath.

"It's all in your follow through. Don't pluck; let your hand continue back." The trainer notes, again. I put the bow down, shaking my head.

"I'm no archer." I sigh, leaving the station.

Next, I try my hand at snares and knots, where Stian is already busy attempting a simple knot (And failing). I call a trainer over, and we start on snares. By lunch, two hours later, I have totally mastered most of the snares.

At lunch, I sit alone. Stian is chatting to Sefie, the girl from district one. She is long and lean, with dark, wavy hair to her waist that Stian is playing with as they chat. He says something about swimming. She giggles, and sits on his lap. Suddenly, I'm not that hungry, so I get up and go back to training.

That afternoon, I start with fire-making. After half an hour I can start a basic fire, and, 15 minutes after that, I can make and light a smokeless fire. And I can cook a basic meal on it. Then, I can destroy the vestiges effectively. Next up: hand-to-hand combat…

After a while, I have the trainer in a headlock. He struggles, trying to get free, and I grin down at him. He grins back, and the next thing I know, I'm flat on my back, his foot on my stomach.

"Cheat!" I growl "You can't do that!"

"If it can happen in the arena, it can happen here." He smirks. "Plus, you let down your guard." I pull myself up.

"Again."

"Ok, stop!" Calls Atala, the head trainer. "And I'll see you lot tomorrow."

When I get to the apartment, I grab a sandwich, hastily eat it, and flop into bed. Today, I thoroughly covered: archery, knots, snares, fires, and hand-to-hand combat. Tomorrow, well tomorrow will have to wait… My mind is drained, and I collapse.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, my chapters are still a bit rubbish, length-wise! But, as always, thanks so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Please, please, please review, because I'm now drafting the end of the games, and I have TWO ideas for possible endings! So, your reviews are the things that I need, in order to decide on how to end it…**


	5. The 2nd and 3rd Days of Training

My heavy eyelids lift, and I look, drowsily, at the clock. Whoa! Unless I speed up, I'm going to be late for my second day of training!

I pull on some fresh clothes, and run over to the lift, grabbing a croissant as I go.

When I get down, Atala is finishing her brief prep talk, before letting us go do our own thing.

My first stop is plants and berries. The trainer gives a quick introductory talk, and then lets us loose on the touch-screen thing, for a test on what we remember. I pretty much ace it, bar a few sorrel/doc leaf complications. The trainer recommends that I come back to try the test again tomorrow, to see if I can still remember it all then. I will, but now I want to move on to knife training…

By the time lunch is called for, I am pretty good at knife-work. I can certainly do a lot of mutilation, even if my throws won't quite kill someone.

At lunch, I'm alone again, so observe the other tributes for emerging alliances. It looks as though districts 1-4 are teaming up, and the couple from district 10 looks quite intimate, as does the pair from 5. I keep looking, and notice the girl from 7, Pretia Flickerman. She's staring directly at me. So I stare back.

She looks about 14, three years younger than me, and has dark red hair that falls in glossy sheets to her shoulders, ending in a bob.

A strange look covers her face. She turns away.

After lunch, I try swimming. It takes me a long while to get the hang of it, but, after a couple of hours, I am able to swim under water for just below two and a half minutes, and I can travel pretty fast for quite a few lengths, or twice that length, if I go slower. I climb out, dry off, and rest for a short time, before heading over to the gauntlet.

The gauntlet is one of the toughest obstacle courses in Panem (apparently), and it is perfect for training, because it tests your balance, stamina, speed, and even reaction time. Basically, it's a series of bench-like beams that you have to jump across, while trainers swing lightly-padded clubs at your body.

I get started straight away, trying to dodge the bats. In doing so, I lose my balance and fall off. So, I get up, try again. It takes me about twelve attempts before I actually reach the end, and even then, it takes me way longer than it should.

"You're thinking too much!" the trainer calls to me "Try to focus on the speed, rather than the dodging; just run for it!"

So, I do. And, astoundingly, I make it. In half my time! Then, I run it again, and make it, faster again! I run again, faster still. And again. And again! In fact, by the end of the day, I can run the gauntlet in 10% of my original time! Day well spent, if you ask me.

* * *

Day 3 of training, and I'm up early. Really early. So early, I have very leisurely breakfast, and take the stairs down to the training centre, but I'm still half an hour early.

However nice it is to just sit around and do nothing, I know that I have to prepare myself; I've seen some those targets, after the boy from four practiced. I'll do the plants and berries quiz, again. I achieve full marks, but I do it again, anyway. Same score.

By now, Atala has arrived, and started her explanation of what will happen today. Basically, we only have the morning to train, because we are spending the afternoon preparing for our interviews, with a short break, when we are called for our private sessions, a district at a time, twelve first. Then, we are dismissed.

I know that there's no way I will cover everything before lunch, so I decide to just go for sword fighting; I won't need much else. Except maybe the ropes course…

It's really, really hard, the ropes course. My strength is tested, just pulling myself up the first wall, let alone the ceiling, and then I have to climb back down, via the cliff-edge climbing wall. I just scrape in at eight minutes – agonisingly slow. So slow, I could easily get hit by a passing arrow, spear or knife; I need some practice. So, I keep going round, and round and round, until I can complete the whole course with in about five minutes. Which is great, but I feel like I'm about to collapse, so I take a break.

When I'm recovered, I head over to sword-fighting, to try it, just for the last hour or so. The trainer says that I have good reflexes, and a good head for the skills needed. I master the sword in half an hour, leaving me with the same amount of time left before lunch. There's not much that I'll get out of any of the training in half an hour, so I decide to observe the other tributes, to try to discover weaknesses, strengths, alliances and rivalries.

Instantly, I spot Kethy and Pescas Crane, of district 2, are crazily good at each of the weapons activities that they are practicing, for capitol citizens. But they're both appalling at the ropes course, so they soon abandon that.

They are joined by the tributes from 4, who are both very strong, with an excellent aim. The boy is especially strong, but awful at the fire-starting activity that he attempted. The girl, however, is extremely agile and accurate, but not quite as strong as the boy. She's a bit better at fire-starting, but not much. Even from a distance, I can tell that she's very smart.

The tiny twelve-year-old from district 5 is agile, able to run the gauntlet before some of the trainers have even lifted their clubs, but she isn't strong, and can barely pull back the bow-string, let alone lift even the smallest weight.

Stian, my district partner, seems more interested in Sefie than training, and seems to spend most of his time in the pool with her.

Octaviel sticks with Nero, her district partner (or rather, he sticks with her), but they're both awful with snares. Good job she's on a permanent diet! Nero is really strong, despite his spindly frame, and swims like a little fish. They actually look quite friendly, now, and, much to my amusement (And their trainer's) Nero kisses Octaviel when she gets full marks on the edible plants test.

Pretia Flickerman, the 14-year-old from district 7, seems to remind me of the little 12-year-old from the 74th games, Rue (Who I liked, but then she died, because Katniss wasn't there for her. I cried.); she can get around those ropes faster than a squirrel! She has other skills, too, though, like being able to hit the 20 metre target with an arrow, straight in the centre, and she's pretty fast on the gauntlet, faster than me, anyway, plus, she seems to have a natural talent for knots…

By lunch, I seem to have all of the immediate threats checked out, and I'm probably ready to tackle an afternoon of interview prep. Except that I've got my private session first, and I've got no idea what to do…

I sit, alone, in the waiting room. Stian hasn't turned up.

"Catriona Dobravilsky" The automatic voice announces, making me jump.

I cautiously enter the training centre, looking up at the game makers. Strangely, they look riveted.

Instantly, I head to the plants and berries station, and complete the test, achieving full marks, causing a round of applause from all of the game makers. Except one. Katniss Everdeen is just sat at the back, a bored expression on her face. Peeta is nowhere to be seen. _Have they broken up?!_ _No, idiot, he's just not here! And if they had, it would be all over the gossip magazines._

Behind me, I spot the sword-fighting area, and head over to it. Already, a trainer is there, armed and ready. I grab a sword, and we start to fight.

After a very long time, and a pretty epic battle, I finally get him on his back, with two swords pointed at his chest. I need a drink, fast, but he's soaked in sweat, and panting hard.

I turn back to the game makers, and half-bow.

"Thank you," I say, hoarsely, attempting to be polite "For your consideration."

Then, I leave.

When I get back to the apartment, I drink two bottles of water, and take another with me to my room. I pass Stian's room, and try not to imagine what is going on in there. I fail, and try not to throw up. At least he was having fun, while he missed his private session. He better be ready for the interviews, later. Speaking of…


	6. The Interviews

"You want me to act like a Career?!" I exclaim. "No way!"

"It'll get you sponsors; if people think that you can win, they'll support you!" Tarquin explains, patiently, for the fifth time.

"But I don't want to be some show-off, idiot who thinks that they are the best, just because they can hit someone dead-on with a knife!" I have always hated careers, and the idea of being one is making me livid.

"Well, what do you want to be, miss know-it-all?"

"I want to be… um…" He's got me; I have no idea. "How about you show me the outfit, we can work from that."

Tarquin rolls his eyes at me, and disappears off to find it. When he comes back, I'm stunned.

It's like a silver cocktail dress, with black trails of thread, almost like veins, running all of the bodice, but it has straps, and sleeves made of very thin, almost mesh-like, grey fabric, also with black 'veins' running down them.

"Any ideas yet?" Tarquin prompts.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should put it on, then" Tarquin grins; he totally gets me, sometimes. I look up at him, an expression on my face that is similar to a little girl who is told that she can have a rainbow unicorn.

"Yes, please!"

"Go for it." He hands me the dress, and I go behind the screen to put it on. When I step out, I feel like a princess. And then he hands me the accessories.

When I've put on the elegant necklace, matching earrings, delicate bangles, a thin tiara-chain and high-heeled sandals with vein patterned straps, I feel like the luckiest, most beautiful girl in the world.

"Any more thoughts on that interview angle?"

"Huh?" Tarquin's question startles me. "Oh, no."

"Well, how does the outfit make you feel?"

"On top of the world." I gasp.

"For goodness' sake Catriona! We have an hour and a half to get ready for a three minute interview that could change whether you live or die in the arena! Focus!" Tarquin yells, waking me up properly. He takes a deep breath. "So, how do you want to appear to your could-be sponsors?"

"Ok, ok, let me think… How about mysterious and secretive."

"Let's try it."

Next, we go through the process of Tarquin asking loads of questions, and me trying to answer in a mysterious way. After that, we try with 'arrogant and confident', then 'flirty', 'Hurt', 'Daring and prepared', and, finally, 'Clever and elusive'.

When we have chosen the perfect one, and I think that I'm totally ready, I go to my make-up artist. He applies silver polish to my nails, dark gloss to my lips, black liner to my eyes, silver eye-shadow to my lids, and mini gems to my temples, then lets my hair stylist work trails of dark, silver thread through my straight, blonde locks, leaving me looking breath-taking. Tarquin takes me to the backstage area of the interview stage, wishes me luck, and joins the rest of the crowd.

Stian is there, wearing a silver suit with a vein-like pattern, so I presume his stylist found him, thankfully. Un-thankfully, Sefie is hanging off his arm, giggling and simpering. I really hate her.

Octaviel is in front of me in the line, laughing at something that Nero said. She is wearing an apple green frock with a tutu-like skirt, and Nero wears a matching suit.

The tributes from three wear outfits made from wires, and district seven's outfits have a bark-like texture, or so it looks.

The tough-looking red-head wears a sleeveless dress that finishes at the floor. It shimmers like blue scales, and her mountainous partner wears a suit of similar material.

Finally, a stage-hand comes over, and asks us to get into order for our interviews; one to twelve, ladies first, which means that Sefie finally leaves us alone, and goes onstage.

**Peeta's POV:**

I smile at the girl from 'District' one. _What a spoilt brat._ She wears a short, frilly frock.

"So, Sefie, are you prepared?"

"I've had enough training, if that's what you mean" She flashes a flirty smile at the audience, making them go wild.

"But, what have you had enough training in?" I really hate her now, and want to make this at least awkward.

"Well… I did a lot of swimming" She frowns at me suspiciously, and her flirty angle has gone.

"Were you any good at it?"

"Practice makes perfect!"

"So, water is your ultimate weapon, and other tributes better watch out!" If that doesn't give other tributes an advantage, whoever prepped her will kill her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sefie Wincas!"

It carries on like this, the more brattish ones getting more information pulled out of them. Until the girl from four

She glares at the crowd as I introduce her.

"Tell me, are you ready?"

"Oh, you bet!"

"What have you been doing, then, these last few days?"

"I'm not going to tell you that am I?" She sneers, making the crowd roar with laughter. "And you can all shut up!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" I say, hoping that she'll get back to the interview, rather than rip up the audience, which she looks capable of.

"I said, shut up!" She yells "You'll all be laughing on the other side of your faces when I massacre everything in the arena!" She storms off, and the room is silent.

"Well," I start, trying to get the ball rolling again "Ladies and gentlemen, I tried to give you Calluella Alœn!" Luckily, they laugh, meaning that I can continue to humiliate capitol citizens. Effie Trinket's daughter is particularly brattish;

"How have you enjoyed training, Ellia?"

"Not very much; it was extremely tiring" I pull a shocked face at the audience.

"What did you do?!"

"Camouflage and knots, mainly" _What a brat._

"So stamina isn't your thing?"

"Darling, I was brought up in the capitol!" The crowd laughs, thinking it was meant as a joke. It wasn't.

After she's gone, the next interesting tribute is Pretia Flickerman, Caesar's grand-daughter. She is quite sweet, but rather secretive, and won't tell me anything about her training.

My next tribute to fall out of pattern is Snow's daughter.

"Octaviel, how did you feel when your name was read at the reaping?"

"Honoured!" Well, that's unexpected! "I have seen so many games on T.V, and now I'm a part of them! It has been an unbelievable experience!" She has the most annoying accent, ever.

"So, you aren't afraid of what's to come?"

"I don't think of it like that, Peeta, I'm just living in the present"

"That's very brave." I speak truthfully for the first time in a long while.

Her district partner is not so interesting; all he does is declare his love for Octaviel, again and again. I wonder if I sounded like that, to Caesar, to Katniss, to everyone. The 'spiked' girl from 12 interrupts my thoughts. Or, rather, the voice in my ear interrupts my thoughts, telling me to dismiss the boy, and let her up.

"That was an unbelievable appearance you made at the parade" She turns her grey eyes towards me, and locks them with mine.

"Yes" She says, and smiles. If a smile could be quiet, hers was.

"What were you thinking?" She unlocks her gaze, shoots it round the audience.

"Oh, well… I just hoped that I wouldn't get impaled" Mild laughter flits around the audience for a second, and she starts to relax, turns back to me. She looks almost… unbelieving. Like a little girl, finally meeting her idol.

"What have you… enjoyed about the training centre so far?"

"They make excellent lamb stew here; best that I've ever tasted!" Even I laugh, now, and she giggles a bit, realising how that sounds.

"Who have you missed the most? Any family that you are hoping to see again, any friends? Any boyfriend?"

"No, I have no-one to miss, really."

"Come on, there must be a boy, at least! You're a beautiful girl." I realise what I'm doing – I'm echoing the words that Caesar Flickerman said to me, in my first interview with him. Catriona's stare drops to her feet.

"There is one boy that I've had crush on for ages, but he's never noticed me, even now."

"Well, if you win, he'll have to go out with you!"

"That wouldn't help; he would never go out with me."

"Why ever not?"

"First, he's already got a girlfriend, who he would always put in front of me, and, second, he's part of the rebellion." My face must look must look pitiful. "I know, twisted, right?" She gives a sarcastic little laugh "I love him, and he just sent me to my death!"

"Will you tell us who it is?" She nods, looks me in the eye, and takes a deep breath.

"It's you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages :( The next chapters should be quicker, now :)**

**In about two chapters, possibly one, we'll be in the games! :) YAY!**

**Please review, I really want to know what you think! :)**


	7. The Training Results

**Catriona's POV:**

I lean on the wall of the backstage area, and take a deep breath. I am trying so, so hard not to scream, it hurts.

_Take your mind off it; watch Stian's interview._

He's acting all seductive, winking at the capitol girls. Peeta looks like he's about to collapse. He's probably got some voice in his ear, telling him to snap out of it.

Luckily, Stian is pretty good at cheering the crowd up; flirting with the girls and generally annoying their boyfriends. The crowd love him (Especially the girls), and I am just working out how he does it when Tarquin appears at my side.

"Brilliant! It was like the star-crossed lovers from District 12 again! How did you think of that, Darling?!"

"It was the tru-"

"Fabulous, fabulous, Darling! Now, hurry upstairs! They show the training scores after Stian's interview!"

* * *

Well, obviously not straight after, because Peeta is meant to be presenting it, and I probably just put him into a hospital bed. Or at least made him rest for a while before he presents again.

Sure enough, Stian is back and changed well before the scores start. He doesn't talk to me. No-one says anything.

When the scores finally do come on, Caesar Flickerman is presenting them. I must've shocked Peeta worse than I thought. _Oh, great, Catriona! Now the rebels hate you for breaking their presenter! Congratulations on your imminent training failure._

Caesar interrupts my thoughts with Sefia's score – a respectable seven. Her partner gets a five. Both from 2 (Kethy and Pescas Crane) get an eight, and the pair from three both get fours.

The feisty girl from 4 gets 10, and her partner gets a nine. Both from five get sixes.

Miss Ellia Trinket, of district 6, gets a three. Her partner gets a four.

Tarquin slumps.

"What a rubbish lot!" he comments over the Flickerman girl, who, amazingly, gets a 9.

Her partner, and both from eight, get 5s. The boy from nine gets a seven, his partner gets a four, and both from ten get a six.

Octaviel gets a 9, and Nero gets an eight. Finally, it's our turn.

"Stian Snow from district 12, with a score of… Zero." Even Caesar looks a little confused, and I don't hesitate to shoot Stian a menacing look. He, of, course, grins back, sheepishly. But Caesar is still talking.

"And, finally, Catriona Dobravilsky, from district 12, with a score of…" He checks his sheet, pauses, and then checks it again. I crack open my eyes. Is it that bad? What's wrong?

When he finishes the sentence, his voice is disbelieving; "… A score of 12."

Tarquin leaps up and whirls me around.

"Amazing!" He cries "You are amazing! Guaranteed to win the games!"

Stian frowns at us, like we're idiots.

"You don't get it, do you?" He says, eventually. "I am safe from the likes of Calluella and the rest of her little group, because I'm not a threat. Who would think that someone as guaranteed to die within ten seconds could do anything?!

"But Catriona, here, she's in trouble. Because she is the first person that the actual threats come looking for. Not Flickerman, not Trinket, not even my sister. You, Catriona. You are the threat.

"The games are tomorrow, but the gamemakers haven't done you a favour tonight" He pauses, and his next words chill me to the bone.

"They've sentenced you to your death."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry for not releasing anything for ages, I've just been so busy with my other story… Hopefully this Chapter helped a bit?**

**And I know it's short, but the next chapter is the games, and it will be longer!**


	8. The Games Begin!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages and this is so short, better chapters will come! And hopefully more quickly than this one! ;)**

* * *

My arena outfit is… Rural. It looks like something from District 12 – a leather jacket and hunting trousers, with a tunic-like top to go underneath.

Tarquin appears.

"Hey, darling, your betting odds went so far down last night! Apparently it was literally 20-1, and then Caesar goes: '12' and, 'Bam!' 1-1. Awesome."

"Sure it was"

"Yeah, but, everyone is betting for you!"

"Are you going to do anything, or just stand there, looking pretty?"

"I'll just stand here" I sigh at this, but he continues "I so wish I could bet!"

"30 seconds" Announces the automated voice from the ceiling.

"Good luck!" Exclaims Tarquin.

"Hang on." I start. "Who'll get me sponsors, if I haven't got a mentor?"

"Oh, I'll do that, if I have time." I feel my eyes go wide. If Tarquin's in charge of my sponsors, I'm going to die.

"You better do it well."

"Do I need to, miss 12-in-training-and-low-betting-odds?"

"Yes."

"10 Seconds" The automated voice interrupts with.

"Get yourself in there, you don't want to get locked out!"

"Don't I?"

"Get in!"

So I do, and just in time; the door seals as soon as both of my feet are on the plate, and I'm sent straight up, into the blinding sunlight. I have sixty seconds to analyse my surroundings before the gong goes off, but I can't see, the sun is too bright!

Instead, I look down at my feet. A length of rope lies there, right next to my foot.

_What?! Are the gamemakers crazy? Why is something this useful so far from the cornucopia?_ I try to think, but I only have seconds until…

_BONG!_

I grab the rope and run away, as fast as I can.

* * *

I lean against a post, panting. Probably, I should actually look around, and work out where I am.

Buildings surround me. Or would've surrounded me, if they hadn't been ruins…

The ruins of District 12.

My heart and lungs stop working for a second. _Oh I get it Katniss, very funny._ We are experiencing what she felt, walking through her old home.

But it hurts. It hurts really badly that we did this to 12. Not Katniss, but the rest of the people that would be here, if it wasn't… blown up.

I imagine what it was like before the bombing – quiet, depressing and drab, with a faint smell of misery tinting the air; horrible, but home, someone's home.

This area looks like the slightly richer part of the district (If there was one – it still looks pretty lifeless)

"Come on, Catriona, pull yourself together!" I mutter, trying to decide what to do – move or stay. I move. There used to be a forest around 12, which would be a good place to hide. If its still there. I'll aim for that, anyway.

So I move on for a while, still surrounded by houses.

An hour later, and I'm still in streets. Wrecked streets, and, if possible, a bit more ramshackle than before, but I'm still surrounded by rubble.

Up ahead is a large, ashy mound with a fence around one side. The fence is torn right open, and behind it is the forest. _Finally!_

When I get inside the fence, I realise that I have to reach some shelter by nightfall, so I start to run, in any direction, looking for shelter.

Night falls, so I climb a tree and tie myself down. Thank goodness I took knots and climbing in training.

The silhouette of a Mockingjay appears over the arena, followed by the fallen tributes: the boy from one, girl from 3, both from 5, boys from 6and 7, girls from 8 and 9, both from ten. Octaviel is still out there, with Nero, probably, and Stian is alive, too. I should probably look for him, where would he be?

I can't even start thinking about that, I am already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, next chapter coming soon (Hopefully)**

**And please, please, please review!**

**-R**


	9. The 2nd and 3rd Days

I open my eyes, groggily. My back aches. Why does it hurt? Then I remember – because I'm tied to a tree just outside the ashes of District 12 with 22 people trying to kill me. Not exactly the best thing to wake up to.

As my head focuses, I look around and see my surroundings for the first time (Last night was too dark to see anything). I am right next to a lake. Thank goodness I stopped in this tree; if I had continued, I probably would have drowned.

I climb down from my tree. It's a nice lake, with glorious, clear water and a cute little concrete house by the side… Wait, house?! Why on earth is there a concrete house by the side of a lake in the woods near 12? Does it really matter, I mean – ready built shelter!

I duck through the doorway. There is only one room, a wooden-framed bed in one corner and a hearth set into the far wall, with a little pile of split logs and a bent poker beside it. The bed is covered with a pretty patched quilt that I sit on while I continue to look around. A small bookshelf is nailed to one wall and filled with books. A ladder leads up to a trap-door. I climb the ladder and push the door. Locked, damn. Then I pull it and it swings straight open. _Well done, Cat. Not._

Upstairs is basically a hay-loft – nothing interesting.

I climb down again.

If I want to spend the night here, I will have to make it secure, so that I won't get my throat slit in my sleep. The door already has a lock on it, but that probably wouldn't be enough to stand an axe, especially if Connia from 4 is wielding it, nor a simple hair-grip, if Calluella from 4 if behind it. Yes, I need some extra strength behind this door, but where am I going to find anything? All I have is a piece of rope.

I walk around the edge of the house, and then around the lake. A twig snaps and I freeze. Looking down, I see that, surprisingly, it wasn't me. My ears are on full alert, my eyes searching for movement.

A rustle of dry leaves makes me turn, just in time to see a blur with dark, red-tinted hair skip between two trees. Cautiously, I step towards the second.

"Hello?" I whisper, then gain a little more confidence. "I am armed!" I lie, louder. "Come out with your hands on your head!"

A small fourteen-year-old girl steps out from behind the tree. She hasn't got her hands on her head, mainly because she is holding two throwing knives. She relaxes slightly when she sees that I am in fact not holding anything, let alone a weapon. She grins.

"Parley." She says, resulting in a confused look from me. "It means talk, and don't fight. If you agree, you can't attack me until the parley is over."

"Fine, parley." I reply. At least she won't throw one of her knives at me, for now.

"Good." She sets her weapons down. "I would like to ally with you."

"Why should I? What do you have?"

"I have two knives, a sword, some food, and a first aid kit, you?"

"I have some rope, a training score of twelve and a house." I gesture over my shoulder and her eyes widen.

"Please, can I ally with you?!"

"District?"

"Seven"

"Name?"

"Pretia Flickerman"

"Training score?"

"Nine"

"How did you get that?!"

"Knives, agility and snares"

"Good. Ok, I'll ally with you. I need an extra pair of eyes."

"Wait. District?"

"Twelve"

"Name?"

"Catriona Dobravilsky"

"Oh, I remember you. How did you get that twelve in training?"

"Sword work, plants and berries" She hands me the sword.

"Let's get going, then"

I explain my problem with door strength.

"Why don't you nail some wooden boards over it?"

"Because I don't have any cut wood."

She nods and sets to work, chopping wood like a true citizen of district 7. I work with her, but at a much slower rate.

"How did you get those knives?" I ask. She smiles, sadly, and points to two rips in her trousers. I can see a flash of white bandages underneath. "That must've hurt." She nods. "The sword?"

She thinks for a bit "After I was hit, I used a knife to stab the boy from one in the back. He was carrying the sword and first aid kit. Then I ran. I spent the night in a hut with no roof, just by the mound, and treated my wounds. Do you have a bed in your house?" I nod, tell her that she's welcome to use it. She smiles. "Thanks. I didn't sleep last night." The she leaves me to work alone.

By about midday, I have chopped all of the logs to the right size. Pretia appears.

"How are you going to attach them to the door?" I ask.

"Um… We could wedge them?" Pretia suggests, but I shake my head.

"No overhang. The door is just a flat piece of wood." She slumps, thinking.

Just then, I hear a 'ping' noise, and look up to see a silver parachute floating down towards me. It lands straight in my hands and open it, with an excited Pretia peering over my shoulder.

Inside is a little box of nails and a hammer. That would've cost a lot.

There's also a little note.

"Read it, read it read it!" Pretia exclaims.

"C&P- use wisely and stay safe; these are very expensive! –T&M" I read "M? Who's M?"

"My stylist, Myelin. Because it's for both of us, it's from both of them."

"The T is for Tarquin." I nod. "Now, let's get this door sorted, we've got loads to do before nightfall!"

The door is quicker to finish than I expected, but uses all of the nails. However, we'll need food, as Pretia hasn't picked any up.

"You go set snares – take my rope – I'll go gather berries and plants, see what I can find." I explain, and we go our separate ways.

After a while, I find some bilberries, so pick them. Nearby, there are some strawberry bushes. Strangely, they have nets on, but I'm not complaining! I'm glad I bought a gathering bag.

Two hours later, Pretia and I meet outside the lodge. She has a net of fish, two rabbits, a squirrel and a grooseling – pretty good for two hours. I have a bag full of strawberries, bilberries, raspberries, a few onions and some Katniss plants (Which taste a bit like potatoes and are actually quite nice, despite their awful name).

By now, dusk is falling, so we go inside and make a fire to cook on. The fire-wood that was already there was, usefully, stripped of bark, so is smokeless when it burns.

We fill our stomachs with rabbit and katniss stew, and then go to bed. Well, I do; Pretia stays on watch.

For the first time in this arena, I am at peace.

* * *

Day three in the arena. Pretia reports to me on the deaths situation; only one – Ellia Trinket, from District 6.

She was meant to wake me after a few hours so that I could go on watch, but she just left me, so I'm doing all of tonight.

We eat strawberries for breakfast, then discus what to do. It's tricky, not because there's so much, but because there's so little; our security is fine, we have enough food, and we don't feel like moving away from such a cosy little house, to kill tributes or otherwise.

So we stay in and read aloud to each other, a chapter each in turn. Even though we are in the Hunger Games, we are both strangely relaxed.

Suddenly, just as Pretia is about to start reading again, I hear footsteps and voices. I shush Pretia and listen.

It's Nero and Octaviel.

"No! Octaviel, please, listen to me!" Nero pleads. He sounds desperate. "Don't! No!"

"I have to, Nero. I can't live with their voices. It'll kill me, one way or another." Octaviel is angry, but depressed and very, very troubled. Who has she heard? Was it the screams at the bloodbath? I would say she's a bit stronger than that.

"Octaviel, listen to me! It's the arena, the gamemakers! They're playing with your mind No! Don't!"

"Just pass me the knife already. It's the quickest way."

"No! I would never be in any way responsible for your death!"

"Fine. I'll do it the hard way."

"NO! OCTAVIEL!" There is a splash - presumably Octaviel - followed by another – Nero. "No! No! NO!" His sobs are interrupted by the boom of a cannon.

From here, I can feel his heart go cold, his patience for mankind dissolve. I lock the door, just in case.

His heavy footsteps slowly become quieter as he leaves me and Pretia to ourselves, our thoughts. Mockingjays twitter quietly as the hovercraft takes Octaviel's body back to the Capitol.

* * *

After what we heard, Pretia and I don't read. To try and take our minds off it, I lock the house and take Pretia out to gather, to teach her about the various plants. Soon, she is an expert, so I send her off alone, so we can gather more.

Gradually, I weave around bushes, picking, pulling and collecting.

Suddenly, a piercing scream shatters the tranquillity, followed by the boom of a cannon.

"Pretia!" I head in the direction of the scream, and soon find the tangled body of the District 7 tribute. She is in a bad way, but still alive.

"Help!" She whimpers. "I fell into this ditch."

I give her my hand and she pulls herself up, wincing and biting her lip so hard, blood dribbles out and down her chin. Carefully, I pull her arm over my shoulder and she leans on me. Suddenly, I spot her leg wound, and instantly wish I didn't. It's bad, really bad. I move faster.

Halfway back, she falls unconscious, and I carry her. Her face is terrifyingly pale, and her leg is loosing blood fast.

When I get to the house, I pull the sheets of the bed and lie her down. Then I grab the first aid kit and look inside. There are plasters, antiseptic wipes, bandages and some other things that I don't recognise, but no anaesthetics. Thank goodness she's already unconscious.

Next, I begin operating. **(A/N: I can't describe this because a) I can't do first aid and b) I'm trying to keep a rating of T, and that's hard enough as it is!)** When I finish, there are no bandages left in the kit. I spread the blanket back over her and leave her to sleep while I go up to the hay-loft, to look around again, and bring some hay down for me to sleep on.

The trapdoor swings open and I poke my head up, but then nearly fall off the ladder in shock; _Stian_ is sleeping in my attic. Gradually, I draw my sword and poke him with the flat of the blade, to wake him. He sits up, startled.

"Huh?!"

"What the heck are the doing in my hayloft?!" I whisper, urgently. He looks at me with sleepy eyes.

"I was sleeping."

"How did you even get in here?!" I ask. In reply, he pushes part of the roof, which hinges open with a creak. "Oh, great. You cut a hole in my roof! How did you do that?"

He grins, lifts a dangerously sharp axe, then drops his head and goes back to sleep.

I debate my options. Either way, will take his axe. In fact, the only variable is whether or not I kill him. It takes a while, but I eventually compromise by taking his axe and tying him down. Then I leave him in the loft and climb back down to Pretia, who is still asleep.

For dinner, I roast a grooseling and leave some served with katniss plants by the bed. By now it is dusk, so I eat my portion, keep the fire burning gently and check Pretia every few minutes.

By midnight, she's burning up with a terrible fever, so I quietly run down to the lake, collect some water and pour it into her mouth, gently. Then I rip strips off my shirt, wet them and place them on her forehead. Her condition eases a little, so I continue to do this for the rest of the night, and she stays ok.

Only two deaths today; Octaviel and the boy from eight.

Despite her constant whining, I realise that I miss Octaviel, and can't help but wonder what it was that made her behave like she did…

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope that was enough to satisfy you after so long without a decent update!**

**Please, please, please review and I will publish the next chapter soon (Hopefully)...**


	10. The 4th Day

Pretia wakes up at dawn to the sound of Stain struggling upstairs and looks at me with worried eyes. I tell her that it's ok, but go up anyway.

When I get to him, Stain has just cut his ropes.

"Come down" I tell him. He does, warily; I point my sword at him as he comes. Pretia gives me a deeply perplexed stare as he gingerly steps down the rungs of the ladder.

Stian sits down on the hearth-rug while I hand him a small, half-full bowl of the fish soup that I made last night. Then I turn and hand one to Pretia. When I turn back, I expect to see Stian pointing a knife at me, but he is still sat exactly where I left him, drinking his soup out of the bowl. It's disgusting to watch.

"You have terrible table manners, for a capitol citizen" I say, lowering my sword. He glances up at me and grins. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

I shake my head and turn back to feed Pretia, who indignantly tells me that she can feed herself, and she's not totally incapable.

So I question Stian about what has been going on.

"Well, the careers," He starts.

"Careers?" I interrupt "But the capitol hasn't got any careers!"

"Yes it has. The pair from 4? Lethal. That boy can throw a five kilo club 25 metres easily. And the girl, she's smart, really smart. Can assess the situation and act on it before you've even seen what's really happened. Plus, she's got a brutal aim.

"So's the boy from two. He is terrifyingly accurate with a bow. Not very strong, though, and arrogant. His sister, the other one from two, she's really speedy with most weapons, especially a spear."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Umm, boy from four is slow and stupid, which makes four a great team, but the girl is really feisty and quite bossy, which he doesn't like – they argue a lot.

"The girl from 2 isn't very strong and can't exactly climb fast."

"What about the other tributes? There are 11 of us left, including us, so what are the rest doing?"

He thinks for a second.

"The girl from… 1, I think, and he boy from three are with the careers. The boy from nine is hiding out in the old mines with the boy from 11. 11 only got there on the 3rd day, though, after my half-sister died."

"She's your half sister?"

"Yeah, how else were we from different districts? I live with my mum, she lives with our dad."

"Hang on, where've you been? How come you know all this stuff about everyone?"

He flashes a mysterious grin at me. "Oh, I'm here, there, all over the place. When the battle at the cornucopia started, I ran and watched from a safe distance."

I'm still suspicious.

"How did you get the axe then?"

"I stole it."

Pretia, who has been watching us the whole time, now pipe up.

"Liar." He looks up, shocked. "No way did you steal that."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you stole it, you would have wounds. The careers are so stupid they'll just leave their weapons lying around while they all sleep simultaneously"

"Well they obviously are that stupid. My axe is proof."

Pretia still looks dubious, so I cut in.

"Look, he's our friend now. If he'd wanted to stab us in the back, he'd have done it ages ago."

She shrugs, turns over and goes back to sleep.

"You can stay, but you're taking the watch tonight," I tell Stian.

He also shrugs and turns to the fire to begin lighting it.

Dusk is coming, and so is the cold. I bring some hay from the loft, lay it down and curl up in the centre of it.

In seconds, I'm asleep.

* * *

I open one eye slightly to look around. It's still the middle of the night, but Stian's not there and Pretia is asleep.

Suddenly, the door opens and Stian steps quietly in. He is empty handed, and looking at us, checking if we are awake. I do fake breathing and close my eyes. He takes it and slumps down by the hearth, a sigh of partial relief escaping his lips.

_What was he doing that he doesn't want us to know about?_

I am just pondering when I fall asleep again.

* * *

**A/N: It really has been ages, hasn't it? I'm so sorry.**

**I will get faster now, I swear. School finishes soon, and I don't have as much homework... Things are looking up!**

**So I actually will see you soon, in my next chapter!**

**Remember to review. ;)**


	11. The 5th Day

Just after dawn on the fifth day, I am woken by Stian, who is looking for food. I pull my jacket on to go and see what I can find.

We ran out of meat last night, but I thought we had some berries somewhere.

Pretia also wakes and sits up.

"What are you looking for?" she asks

"Food," Stian replies, briefly "I'm hungry"

"We don't have any meat left" she points out.

"I know," I reply "But I thought we had some berries."

"Hm, yeah. Um… Did you drop the bag when you fell?"

"No, I remember putting berries in the soup last night."

"Maybe you put them upstairs?"

I look, but there's nothing. Pretia looks puzzled, then asks about the food she retrieved from the cornucopia.

"I put it under the bed." I say, looking.

Sure enough, I find it. Inside, I find: a tin of matches, a length of rope, a sleeping bag, a few energy bars, some strips of dried meat and a dry water canister. Not much on the food side of things.

"We're going to have to go on rations until I find some more food."

Stian groans. Pretia frowns.

"I can hunt, a bit," Stian offers.

"No, I'll go now. You look after Pretia."

I grab the rope, a sack, my sword and a knife and jog off into the forest to set some snares.

An hour or so later, I have two rabbits, a squirrel and some plants; enough to feed the three of us for two days at least.

When I come in, the house is silent. Pretia is asleep and Stian is nowhere to be seen. Pretia looks so peaceful, I want to cry.

In fact, I have grown so close to Pretia. I love her almost like she's family – the little sister I never had. The thought that Stian left her defenceless, alone, fills me with hatred. How could he?

Just then, I hear a footstep, a heavy foot on a dry twig: not Stian. A whispered 'be quiet!' follows, coming from outside. I pick up my sword, on full alert.

Stian walks in.

"Hey, how was the hunt?" he calls.

"Shh, someone's here," I whisper "Did you see them? In fact, where were you? Pretia could've been killed!"

"Chill, there's no-one here!" he grins. He is a terrible liar.

Suddenly, everything clicks into place.

"The careers! You… You double crossed us! That's how you knew so much about everyone, that's where you got that axe!

"And your girlfriend, Sefie. You never broke up with her, of course!" I scream, hurling myself at him. Pretia wakes, startled. My sword is inches away from Stian when the door opens.

It's the careers.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long.**

**I'm expecting this story to be around 15 chapters long, possibly more. Just thought i'd warn you about that.**

**And please review! Please! ;)**


	12. The 5th and 6th Days

Momentum carries my sword into Stian. I pull it out and turn to see Sefie, who screams and starts sobbing over his body.

Then her screams stop, just like that. A knife protrudes from her chest.

Pretia's knife.

Two cannon blasts break the silence, but Sefie wasn't alone.

The trapdoor bursts open and the Crane siblings jump down, followed by the district 3 boy, who is dark-haired and skinny, but armed with a sword that is obviously too big for him. I take him down easily, then turn.

Just in time to see the Crane girl stop by Pretia's bed. Her brother grabs me in my moment of shock and gets me in a headlock.

"You are going to watch this," he says, a sadistic smile plastered to his face. His sister bears down on Pretia.

"No!" I scream "She's defenceless, no!"

Tears pour down my face as she murders Pretia. She does it slowly, so that it hurts us both even more. I struggle against the boy, but rage is making me stupid and blind.

When Pretia is gone, she turns to her brother.

"Kill her. Slowly."

The fog in my head clears. I still have my sword, so I shove the hilt into his stomach, making him loosen his grip enough for me to slip free, grab the pack which has all of my food and weapons and run. I make for the woods, not caring where I go.

Tears pour down my face as I leave the girl from 7 behind.

Dusk falls. Tears fall faster when her face appears in the sky.

The mercy of sleep does not come.

And I've forgotten the medical kit.

* * *

**The Gamemaking Centre**

Lissy was tired. She'd been on night shifts all week. Nothing interesting ever happens at night, especially not with capitol citizens.

She sighed. The 'careers' were so tame compared to past years. I the 70th games-

Something caught her eye on the camera nearest to the careers. Movement. The flash of a knife. She smiled.

"All cameras on the District 4 male!" She called. The sleepy team moved to watch.

The boy from 4 was meant to be on watch, but now he was creeping over to the girl from two, a knife in his hand. He grabbed her, and, in one fluid motion, slit her throat.

It was quick, but not quick enough to stop her from crying out and waking everyone else.

The boy from two was the first to act, grabbing a bow and shooting the boy from four before he could even turn around.

And then the boy from two grinned, proud of himself. So proud, he didn't spot the last career, the girl from four, until it was too late.

Lissy set off three cannons as the girl from four grabbed as much stuff as she could carry in two hiking packs before running off.

A while later, Lissy got up. _Finally_._ Shift over._

A young girl called Cassie took her place. She was quite a new recruit: this was her first games. She wasn't taking it very well, though – being too nice, letting tributes do things they shouldn't. Her specific work this year was the girl from 12, and she was getting a little too attached. Lissy was surprised that she was here, after her breakdown when the girl from 7 died yesterday.

Whatever. It had nothing to do with Lissy.

Cassie watched as the little dot that was Catriona moved towards the border. She was well into the woods now, with all of the other tributes still in the actual district. If any of the other Gamemakers saw her, they would send her back, or worse.

Where was that invisibility button?

Too late.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the gamemakers? Are they good? Tell me what you think, as they will/will not make a return depending on what you say!**


	13. The 8th and 9th Days

Day 8. I have no idea where I am.

Suddenly, the fence appears, making me jump. A faint humming noise reverberates around the metal. Curiosity creeps into my mind. I touch the wire, but then pull back again a millisecond later, sucking my finger.

I sigh.

I hate these games! I just want to give up, fall asleep, let the elements take me.

_No! Think of Peeta! You get out of here, then you'll have a chance with him. Just keep going…_

I sigh again. This is hopeless! There is no way I will ever have any chance with Peeta. I am a capitol citizen; he is part of the rebellion. I am just a plain, useless, annoying brat; katniss is the girl on fire, the Mockingjay!

"What's wrong?" a soft voice almost whispers from behind me. I spin on my heels, looking around.

"Who's there?" I call.

A little blonde head pokes out from behind a tree, startling me. I jump, pointing my sword at her. She looks at me with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks again "Why are you sad?"

"Look, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Primrose Everdeen" says the girl, but it's not her voice. No, it's the voice of Effie Trinket, D12's old escort. It startles me.

"What? Katniss's sister?"

"I bet my buttons that was your sister, wasn't it?" It is still Effie's voice, full of Effie's expression, but the girl's face remains blank.

"What do you want from me?!" I whisper "Who are you?!"

"Primrose Everdeen"

I back away, straight into the fence, then scream in distress.

When I look back, the girl has changed. Now she is smaller, looks almost ten, but some instinct tells me she is twelve. She stands tilted up on her toes with her arms slightly extended at her sides, as though he will take wing any second. I think straight away of a bird. Her dark yet bright eyes look into mine and I recognise her. The little, satiny-brown-skinned girl fro district 11. Killed in the 74th Hunger Games.

It's Rue.

She stares at me as is trying to place me. I blink and she's gone.

I pick up my pack. When I look back, the blonde girl is back, her hair still in two braids over her shoulders. She opens her mouth again.

"If we burn, you burn with us!" I recognise the voice immediately: Katniss. The line is from one of the many propos she recorded to try and rally the districts.

Hatred boils inside me.

_Katniss. Life thief!_

I leap at the girl, but she just smiles, shyly, before vanishing, just as my fingers are about to close around her throat. I crash to the ground, winded. My surge of hatred vanishes, leaving me with no strength and no hope.

And I'm back to how I was before the girl came: depressed.

Suddenly, my head jerks up as a cannon silences the birds in the surrounding trees.

On Day 6, the careers died, leaving just four of us: Me, the girl from four, the boy from nine, and the boy from 11. Any of the others could've died just now, but I doubt it was the girl from 4.

_Three people left…_

I get up and follow the fence. After an hour, I still haven't reached the break that I used to get in. I keep going.

By dusk, there is still no sign of the ashy mound, so I climb a tree to sleep.

The death was the boy from 9.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is high in the sky. It looks to be midday. I should get going.

I walk for hours, there's still no sign of a hole for me to get through.

Dusk comes again. Suddenly, I spot it, about 50 metres away. I break into a run and I'm there.

But I need somewhere to stay now.

Nearby, I spot the wreck of a building. It has no roof, but all four walls are still standing. I step to look around.

* * *

**The Gamemaking Centre**

Everyone looked up as Katniss came in, followed by President Hawthorne. She stared at the monitor showing the girl from 12, and her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Get that girl out of my house," she snarled.

"But," Cassie called "But, are you sure?"

"No," Hawthorne interrupted, which made Katniss' head flick around to him and glare.

"My house! Are you just going to let some capitol brat poke through my house?!"

"If we blow her up, we'll cause a riot. They'll hate us for randomly blowing up some girl."

"It's not random; we're making an example of her!"

"Look, Katniss-!"

"What if her father was on the team that hijacked Peeta?!"

"Let her live then," he muttered, but Katniss ignored him.

"Or if her best friend was the one to blow up 12?! Doesn't she look familiar? She was probably one of the people who went crazy over me when I was the games! Capitol scum, you would call them; wild animals!"

He didn't say anything, but looked as though he were seeing her point. Katniss sighed and lifted his head so that she could look him in the eye.

"If it were your home, you would do the same." At this, he snapped.

"Fine, get her out. But don't kill her; she's the one everyone's watching for."

Then he left.

Katniss walked over to Cassie, who was in charge of the girl from 12 and told her what she wanted to happen…

* * *

**Catriona's POV:**

It must've been quite a nice house, considering the situation and comparing it to the other wrecks around here. My eyes scan around, looking for somewhere that will keep me safe-ish for the night. I end up in a corner of the room that could've been the kitchen, staring up at the only roof left – the sky.

I acknowledge that there have been no more deaths today and drift into a troubled sleep, filled with the faces of Peeta, Katniss, Pretia and Rue…

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much for reading this far and sticking with this story. The games will be 14 days long, but some of the days have been cut, as you see. Don't worry about that; nothing interesting was happening anyway! ;)**

**And did you like my Mutts? Tell me what you think in the comment box below! www**


	14. The 10th and 11th Days

I jerk awake. Any memories of my dreams are gone, but something tells me they weren't nice. Quickly, I pack away and pause, about to head off towards the centre oft eh district. _Something's not right._ I can feel it in my gut.

From the sky, it looks as though dawn is approaching, but I can't shake off that feeling.

_What is it?!_

Then I get it: there's a beeping-pinging noise – a parachute!

I follow my ears and find it on a small pile of ash, just outside the house. Very carefully, I open it. Inside, I find…

A set of blue, flashing numbers. They count down: 5… 4… 3…

_A bomb!_ I drop it and sprint away, but my realisation took too long.

_BOOM!_

I am thrown to the ground, my body torn and cut by tiny pieces of gravel, my ears deafened by the noise. I get up shakily and look through the smoke at the wreckage. A whole wall of the house has been knocked down, along with everything else in a 5-metre radius, including a couple of the fingers on my left hand.

My eyes widen at the shorter, blackened tips of my fingers, wondering why it doesn't hurt.

But then it does.

A stinging, aching, agonising pain rips through me and I scream and immediately regret it. _Shh! Shh! There are other tributes around!_

That reminds me: I was headed for the cornucopia. With my undamaged hand, I pick up my pack, swinging it onto my shoulder. I need to keep moving. _But what about the hand?_ I tear a few strips of green fabric from my shirt and wrap them around my burnt fingers. It doesn't help much, but it's all I have. At least the pain has gone down a tiny bit now.

I try to forget it and carry on towards where I think the cornucopia is.

* * *

**The Gamemaking Centre:**

Katniss stormed out, leaving Cassie stunned, wonder what had made her do something that could've killed Catriona.

She watched as she screamed in pain, but still carried on. What must Catriona think of her? Of them?

It looked as though she was headed for the cornucopia.

Suddenly, Cassie spotted the monitor showing the girl from 4. She had found the boy from 11 and had him right where she wanted him: cornered.

But he didn't look scared. In fact, he looked defiant, like he had been destined for this moment. In his hand, he held his only weapon: an axe. He lifted it, aimed.

Surely he won't be stupid enough to throw it?

The axe hit her in the shoulder, which made her grimace in pain, giving the boy a chance to get away. He took it.

In vain.

She pulled her knife as the cannon signalled that there were only 2 tributes left.

So she staggered off to find the other…

* * *

**Catriona's POV:**

Two left.

I urge my aching legs to continue. My stomach growls ravenously. How long since I had a decent meal? That doesn't mater now, I have to carry on.

When I reach the cornucopia, I notice that, strangely, it's surrounded by bits of equipment left by other tributes. I spend the next few minutes collecting it all, then a while after that counting it all up. I have: a tent, some lengths of rope, several bottles of water, a few packs of food, a first aid kit and a few random arrows and spears. No swords (Although I do already have one), knives, bows or anything else, just arrows and spears.

Puzzled, I pile all of the stuff in side the cornucopia and set up the tent. Then I eat as I think about what to do.

And then I set up.

I _will_ be ready for the final… when it comes.

* * *

**The Gamemaking Centre:**

"Lissy! Can you send a mutt over to the girl from 4? She's going the wrong way!"

"On it!"

Lissy generated a 'ghost' mutt and sent it in, right in front of the girl. She smiled as a hologram of Ellia Trinket - a girl that this girl had tortured to death. Although she hated the night shift, some things were fun. Like this.

Not like trying to get said girl out of a mine, a task which she had spent the whole of the night before getting done.

Lissy tapped the controls, making the girl morph into a swarm of tracker-jackers which immediately sped after the now sprinting girl. Then, they morphed back into Ellia, who smiled maliciously before twisting into a huge bear-like creature, then alternated between monsters and victims until the girl from 4 reached the cornucopia (Ok, so Justice enjoys her job!) and headed off towards it.

"Let's get this party started," Lissy muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the next chapter is the finale! Turns out I was wrong, I only have 12 days in these games. So, after that I think I have a bit more on Day 12, then it's Epilogue time!**

**Enjoy!**


	15. The Finale?

**Catriona's POV:**

The sound of footsteps makes me jump. A silhouette with dark straight hair steps out into the light. It's Pretia, and she's crying.

"Pretia? Pretia, what's wrong?"

A grimace of hatred covers her face as she looks up.

"You left me!" she spits "You stood by and watched as they murdered me!"

"No! Pretia, it wasn't-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think! To me, it looked as though you were abandoning me, so you could get away easily!"

"What?! How can you say such a thing?! I went through so much to help you! You have no idea what I have been through, no idea! No-one does! You…"

Then it dawns on me. Katniss. That disgusting snake, messing with my head. Anger rises inside me and I lunge towards the hallucination, sword drawn.

"This is for everything that you ever put me through, Katniss!"

Pretia – no, the mutt – flickers and disappears. I realise that I wasn't actually breathing.

Suddenly, a huge swarm of tracker-jackers appear from the back of the cornucopia, chasing me down to the entrance. I swing my sword at them and run, but they just disappear like Pretia did.

Cautiously, I look over my shoulder and spot a girl with long, ginger hair running through my carefully-set preparations. It's the girl from 4.

I step outside, adrenaline powering me forwards, my sword ready at my side. Her sharp blue eyes find me and she smiles, striding over. Without any effort, she is totally avoiding my preparations, objects that took me hours to make. I swing my sword at her, and she parries it instantly with a knife. Then, she pulls out another and tries to throw it at me. In the struggle, she misses, but she's strong and I'm loosing ground fast. It's becoming increasingly impossible to dodge my own obstacles, while she is nimbly stepping over them.

One catches my eye. It's a different one, with a weapon attached. I try to head over to it.

My foot catches the sensitive part…

I knew setting all those traps would be worth it: an arrow flies straight past me, jamming itself into the girl's inside leg, right below her abdomen. While I watch, my heart in my throat, she throws another knife which catches my shoulder. I grit my teeth against the pain, but keep fighting. She seems to have four arms: one for attacking, one for blocking, one for throwing and one for balance.

We lock weapons again, which gives me a chance to grab a knife and hold it against her neck. She freezes, glancing down at my hand.

Have I won? It looks like it…

I am about to press the knife further when her arm shoots up. Time slows down as the knife slips to the ground, falling into a net-snare at our feet, which then wraps around her legs.

She falls backwards and lands in two other snares, wrapping her tightly in netting.

I look down at her, my sword ready…

I close my eyes and push the blade down. Then I turn and walk away. I don't want to see her body, but I can hear the hovercraft that comes to pick it up.

A cannon blast echoes over the arena.

I stare up at the sky, waiting for the second craft, the one that will take me back to the capitol. The skies are empty.

"I'm the last here, what do you want from me?!" I cry out at the Gamemakers that I know are watching me. Still, the skies are desolate. "I said, I've won! What are you doing? Let me out!"

I throw my sword across the square. It sails through the air, jamming itself into the centre of the capitol flag on the justice building.

No response from the Gamemakers.

I hurl myself down onto the ash-covered ground to wait.

Suddenly, a massive airship with the Mockingjay silhouette appears on the horizon. I jump up and run over as a ladder drops down. I sprint the last few metres as a figure slides down it and jumps off.

But the craft doesn't stop, just sails off, leaving the figure and me alone.

From where I stand, facing directly into the face of the now-setting sun, I can't see the face of the mystery person, but I recognise him immediately; the stance, the walk, the hairstyle. I think I can even see his blue eyes – though I'm probably imagining that.

I have longed for this moment my whole life.

It's Peeta.

* * *

**A/N: What is going on?! Well, I know, I wrote it, but you don't! All will become clear in the next chapter... O.o...**


	16. The 12th Day(Last Chapter)

I run to him and we embrace. Finally, after all this time, the world feels right. I hold him by his shoulders at arm's length. Tears of pure joy leak from my eyes as I just stand and take him in.

"You came for me! I knew you would, I knew it!" I whisper. He smiles at me, drags his hand, gently, down my forehead and tucks a strand of dirty-blonde hair behind my ear, then trails his hand down the line of my jaw. "I have waited my whole life for this moment, ever since I first saw you." I tell him, and sigh. "Peeta?"

"Yes, Catriona?" His voice seems like the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"I have a confession,"

"You can tell me anything,"

"Ok," I take a deep breath. "I am from District 12. My father dies in a mining accident when I was ten, and my mother literally stopped talking to me, just ignored me and spent her time looking after my young twin siblings.

"Then she got chucked out of work, but she didn't look for a new job. She just spent her days looking after my brother and sister. We were gradually starving to death, so I had to sell the house. After that, we were on the street, but she didn't seem to care.

"I had quit school long ago to try and bring more money in, but I couldn't hunt; I had to beg. It barley kept us alive, but that was all we had.

"When I was twelve, I started to take out tesserae, but only for me, not for my siblings. Still, it wasn't enough. So I did the only thing could… I sold my body."

I look at my boots. I still don't forgive myself for the things I did back then, but I can't do anything about it now. Peeta just looks at me, sympathetically.

"What next? How did you end up in the Capitol?" he asks

"Hang on, I'll get to that," I say, looking up again. "That year was the 70th games…

"Both my siblings were reaped. My mother's only lights in the dark were murdered in seconds, and my mum couldn't take it. She just took off into the woods one day, never to be seen again.

"But she never did care about me. I was just an accident, really.

"For four years, I lived and worked in the black market – the Hob. I would beg by day, sometimes in the town, if I could stay away from the peacekeepers, then I would sell my body by night. I still don't know how I survived.

"Actually, I do: in the third year, something miraculous happened: I met you.

"It was early morning, and I was just coming home from a particularly awful customer. I literally walked into you. You were opening your bakery, so really quite busy, but when you saw me, you stopped and said hello. I looked so tired, I think, you gave me one of your cupcakes. I walked past there every morning after that, but you were always busy or not there.

"And then, on the reaping day of the 74th hunger games, you were reaped.

"That was when I realised that I loved you. I hoped, so, so much, that you would come out alive so that I could tell you – they wouldn't let me in the justice building before the games.

"But then you announced that you loved… Katniss." I spit her name, my voice full of venom and hatred. "I wanted to kill her, and hoped that someone else would, in the games."

"But then you came back from the games with her, and I spotted something that gave me hope. I spotted something in her eyes, in your eyes, that made me think that it might just be for show, that I might have a chance with you, but I never saw you after the victory tour.

"Plus, I had other problems. Like the fact that, because of Katniss' stupid berries, Snow sent in new peacekeepers, people who destroyed the Hob.

"That was it for me. I hid among the coal after the hob was destroyed, taking the next train to the capitol with it, hoping for a better life.

"I did well there, making my fortune in dress-making. It kept me busy at least.

"But then you got taken by the capitol, to a building that was a block away from my apartment. I planed to get you, but the night that I went on, the rebels went on too.

"I opened the door to your cell… And it was empty. I was possibly only a few minutes late.

"Then the rebels attacked the capitol, and I watched in horror as my safe haven was taken over by rebels. Rebels fighting for a cause that I would too have been fighting for… if I had been in District 12.

"But I wasn't, I was a capitol citizen.

"And one with terrible bad luck too. I mean, I'm here, aren't I?" By now, tears are streaming down my face.

Peeta just looks at me sorrowfully.

"Pitiful, isn't it?" I say.

"No, no. You did what was best for you and your family."

"But I didn't think it through! If I had just wondered 'what if this goes wrong?' I might be in a much better position now."

"Come here." He stands and holds me, and everything fades into nothing, except him and me. "It's ok," he whispers "everything will be fine."

Then he leans down and kisses me, hard. The world around me drags to a stop. When he stops, a second or so later, I spot a tear sliding down his face.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" He looks me in the eye, and I get it; Katniss. Of course. It always is.

And he'll always choose her over me.

How could I be so stupid? He was probably recording the whole thing, to get more views. In fact, he probably never meant any of the things he said at all.

"You don't care, do you?" I say, angrily "No, of course you don't. Why would you? It's me, capitol brat, or Katniss, rebel hero, Mockingjay. Ha. No, of course you don't care. In fact you'll probably kill me-"

Suddenly, the world goes black. I've been hit.

* * *

**The Gamemaking Centre:**

Cassie leapt up, distraught.

"Why?!" she screamed at Katniss, who was standing on the balcony above. "She's an innocent girl! Hey, let go of me!"

Armed rebel soldiers gripped her arms, held her back from Katniss, who was joined by President Hawthorne. Cassie watched as he spoke into his radio, but couldn't hear the words. Were they telling Peeta to kill Catriona? Probably.

"No! Katniss, I swear! The capitol will kill you both!" She continued to curse as rebel soldiers dragged her away.

A gunshot silenced her cries.

Katniss and Hawthorne turned back to the monitors as the President sent an order through on his radio.

"Ok, go. Kill her, Peeta."


End file.
